vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Madison
Madison was a character on . She was an extremely powerful dark witch and a former member of the Strix coven, the Sisters. She worked for Aurora de Martel in exchange of "freeing" herself from her coven. After stealing the wooden knight from Camille, she gave it to Aurora and was killed shortly afterwards. History Madison became a "sister" at a young age with the purpose of helping her poor family and mother who was suffering from an illness. With Aya's guidance, she performed evil deeds to the point that her mother grew disgusted of her and her actions. Throughout The Originals Series Season Three In Wild at Heart, Madison was seen along with her coven caressing the water surface of an impluvium. In Dead Angels, Aya orders her coven to gather information of the weapon that can kill an Original from the deceased body of her fellow coven member, Ariane. She, along with Davina and her coven, is seen performing an unknown spell on Ariane's body to no avail. Frustrated, she told them to stop and left the room. She soon encountered Davina, who is performing an astral projection spell, and asked her if she has any knowledge, regarding the weapon, to share with the coven. The two bickered until Madison forcefully took the information out of her head and incapacitated Davina for a short time afterwards. With the information, she took her coven to the Lafayette Cemetery and stole the wooden knight from Camille, defeating both Camille and Klaus in the process. In a secret meeting, Madison gave the wooden knight to Aurora, much to her astonishment. She then asked the vampire to 'free her from her perpetual servitude to the Strix and was ultimately killed by Aurora, who bit her neck and allowed her to bleed to her death. Personality Much like Ariane, Madison knew the power of the coven and recognized the magic as dark and malignant, to the point that she wanted to be free from it's influence. Despite the act of being loyal to the Strix, she was in fact a traitor to her coven and organization, helping Aurora by giving her the weapon instead of the Strix. She also shows very little concern for her enemies' well-being and has exhibited signs of entertainment from their suffering, as shown with Camille. Physical Appearance Madison was a youthful woman with a fair complexion, wavy dark brown hair, and brown eyes. Just like her fellow "sisters", she mostly wore black clothing with a hood. Powers and Abilities Madison was a practitioner of an unknown dark magic, native of the Strix's personal coven. She demonstrated immense mastery to Telekinesis, as shown with Klaus. Her mastery to this ability is strong enough to defeat Klaus, showing little to no effort while doing so. She is also proficient in channeling, as shown with fellow Sister Ariane's corpse, and Necromancy and Resurrection, albeit not shown. She also managed to project an illusion of herself that fooled Klaus, mute the sound of his voice to those in the cemetery, and disable his cellphone's cellular service. She is also shown to teleport when fleeing from Cami with the white oak horse. Madison the leader of the Sisters and was therefore the most powerful aside from maybe Davina and Ariane and has displayed, but is not limited to, the following powers: *'Divination/Extra-Sensory Perception/Telepathy': The ability to see and sense events in the past, present or future in an out-of-body (and equally bodily) experience. This ability can be used to see into the lives of other people. Madison was powerful enough to possibly infiltrate the mind of a dead witch, Ariane. This ability enabled her mind to absorb a ten centuries’ worth of information from Davina, who had received the information from Ariane, who in turn, had absorbed all these memories from Elijah Mikaelson, she was able to do what Ariane and Davina both did, but where Davina and Ariane didn't need to chant a spell, she did, though it is most likely that this was a requirement more than circumstance. *'Channeling': The ability to call on magic to do a variety of things from various sources such as spirits, talisman, one’s own magic or other witches. Madison expressed this ability when performing an unsuccessful ritual to enter Ariane's mind with the other sisters. **'Empathic Channelling': The ability to draw power from a strong emotional desire which all witches have been shown to be able to do and has been described as very dark magic c.f. Before Sunset. The power source of the Sisters has not been confirmed, but it is empathic in nature as Madison described it as emotionally changing. Ariane prior taught this to Davina and she resurrected herself from Purgatory even after losing her anchor to the land of the living, which in itself was a connection of necromancy and empathic channelling. The Sisters are described by Aya to channel their heart’s greatest desires for power. *'Necromancy': The ability to control, absorb, divine, channel or manipulate magic that is to do with death and the afterlife. Madison was instructed to enter Ariane's dead mind by Aya, hinting that such a spell was possible. **'Resurrection': Madison and the Sisters are described to be the only witches in the world known to simply possess the ability to resurrect someone without toil and possess the power to bring back Kol Mikaelson, a feat which normally takes the power of the entire Necropolis. Some believe Aya’s statement as making them one of the only witches in the world capable of doing so incorrect. *'Telekinesis': The ability to move molecules (atoms that form objects) with only the cerebra. Madison was very skilled and powerful in this aspect of her powers. She was able to not only subdue Camille, a vampire who at the time was wielding magic, but Niklaus Mikaelson himself, creating a telekinetic seal between them and then simply levitating him to the sky and snapping his neck without any toil but a gesture of her hand. Weaknesses Madison had the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Appearances Season Three *''Wild at Heart'' (Cameo) *''Dead Angels'' (Death) *''Heart Shaped Box'' (Mentioned) Trivia *Vanessa Marano, star of Switched at Birth, was originally cast as Madison, but due to scheduling conflicts, Rebecca Blumhagen replaced her. According to Julie Plec, if you look closely in a few scenes, you can see some of Vanessa's head being used in a few shots. *She is one of the few witches to exhibit the ability to teleport, apart from Dahlia and Freya. *She is the second member of the Sisters to emancipate herself from their forced allegiance to the Strix, both by a vampire and death via blood loss. The first was Ariane by the hands of Elijah. See also Category:Witches Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Category:Guest Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Antagonists